Mothers Day
by nadenelouis3
Summary: The Potter family, encouraged by Lily Luna, treat Ginny to a mothers day breakfast in bed. Not the best but I think it's cute.


"Daddy!" Little five year old Lily whispered to her sleeping father at the crack of dawn one Sunday morning, behind her were her two older brothers; seven year old Albus and eight year old James who had both just been woken up by the mischievous child minutes before.

"Daddy! Come on, you promised! You promised we could make Mummy breakfast!" The tiny red-head slapped her father on the cheek to make sure he would wake up.

"Alright, alright Lil I'm up." Harry Potter yawned and smiled at his daughter who was grinning, holding out his glasses for him. Before he even had a chance to put his glasses on, Lily had grasped his hand and pulled him from the bed and was dragging him out of the bedroom. A little surprised by the strength his daughter had, Harry never noticed that his wife lay with a small smile on her face, fully awake and fully aware of the last several minutes.

"James, Mummy likes her toast with no butter but lots of jam! Albus, she doesn't like sausages! Put them back! Daddy, help me with her coffee!" Little Lily demanded, she raised an eyebrow at her brothers when they went to scold her and giggled when her father shook his head at her.

Listening to her family making a racket downstairs, Ginny Potter laid in bed smiling to herself as she heard her young daughter issue out demands. It dawned on her that in just a few years James would not be here to celebrate days like today with them, and then Albus would not either. Then Lily would follow a couple of years later and once they all got old enough to graduate school they would live in their own houses and then start their own families, away from her.

She could not dwell on this too much though as she heard footsteps on the stairs and then hushed voices from the other side of the door. Closing her eyes and lying in the position she was when her family left she heard her daughter issue more demands;

"Albus, go and get the cards from your room. James, go get her presents. I'm going to get her picture I drew yesterday. Don't go in and wake her up Daddy!" It was hard for Harry not to laugh openly at his daughter, she reminded him so much of his wife, taking control and able to boss her brothers around, who could both give the Weasley twins a run for their money when they wanted too.

"Ok, now remember we have to be really quiet because Mummy's asleep and we don't want to wake her up until we're ready!" Lily whispered once her brothers were waiting beside her. She nodded at James who opened the door silently and led the way inside.

Silently, the Potter children climbed onto the bed, Albus gently slid his mother over so he could sit beside her. Once his children were cuddled into their mother, Harry climbed in with them and flicked his wand so the breakfast tray, enough for all of them but made up of Ginny's favorite foods, hovered over to them.

"Ok, now we can wake her up." Lily whispered after she carefully inspected everything.

It took a lot of willpower for both Harry and Ginny not to smile and laugh when the three children started patting their mother gently and calling out for her to wake up.

"Mummy, Mummy! Wake up!" Lily whispered into her ear, stroking her cheek as she did.

"Mum, come on we're hungry!" James moaned as he gently shook her arm.  
>"Mum, please wake up? We want to show you something." Albus whispered before he kissed her on her forehead. Knowing she couldn't ignore any of her children any longer, Ginny opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her three children smiling back; looking from eye to eye, one pair of her own brown, one pair of Weasley blue and one pair of dazzling green, she turned to smile at her husband, who's own dazzling green eyes were looking back at her.<p>

"Morning babies. What do you want to show me?" Ginny faked a yawn, that did not fool neither Harry nor James as both rolled their eyes at her.

"Happy Mother's Day Mum!" All three of her children sang at once, each trying to wrap their arms around her before their siblings could. Smiling like she was the proudest woman on earth, Ginny kissed all of her kids repeatedly until they pulled away.

"We all made you breakfast and got you presents and cards! Ted sent one from school and I hid it in my room!" Albus babbled, pointing to an envelope on the breakfast tray, the sight of it had tears fill her eyes.

"Don't cry Mummy! Here, presents will make you happy!" Lily smiled and grabbed a brightly wrapped parcel and handed it to Ginny.

"Sweetheart I'm crying because I am so happy! I am the luckiest Mummy in the whole world!" Ginny smiled at her young daughter who looked slightly puzzled. Before they would have to spend the next few hours explaining to Lily that people can cry when they are upset or happy, Harry waved his wand again so the breakfast tray floated in front of them all.

As the Potter family ate, Ginny saw their reflection in the mirror on her dressing table and smiled.

Being a mother was not the best feeling in the world. Being a mother and knowing that your children loved you was the best feeling in the world. 

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Mothers day!<br>She won't be reading this but; I LOVE MY MOTHER MORE THAN ANYTHING AND ANYONE ELSE IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!**


End file.
